Lost in a world not her own
by demiurgic
Summary: Sakura gets caught by the long lost Sasuke! Gasp! SasuxSaku pairing. The ending is totally unexpected... Cough...
1. Kidnapped?

Okay, this one goes not to credit only me, but my friend, David, as well.

It was a MUCH shorter RP that we did when we were bored, and I extended it into a much longer RP... Well... Story...

I have to admit, it's actually kinda creepy...

Enjoy!

(BTW, the star things don't work… Sorry…)

**12345678909876543212345678909876543212345678909876**

Haruno, Sakura walked down the "Cherry tree lane." It was named so because of the cherry trees lining both sides of the road for as far as the eye could see.

It was right around the time when the trees cried their petals over the lane, making it look like the rain had turned pink.

It was a sunny, warm day. The birds were singing, the lane smelled of blossoms and flowers. Sakura smiled as she remembered this from her childhood. This was where her father would bring her. She had moved out, and it had been several years since Uchiha, Sasuke had gone away by himself.

Of course there was still lookouts for him, but not as much as there was. Sakura still got angry and sad when she thought about him.

She stretched and breathed in the heavenly scent.

"Mmm, I've missed this place _so_ much!" Sakura sighed. She stopped and looked around. Something wasn't right. She felt like she was being watched.

"H-hello?" Sakura called out, thinking it might have been Naruto or someone like that, just following her to scare her, as usual.

The feeling went away, and Sakura shrugged, continuing walking down memory lane. The wind picked up and blew her short pink hair around her face. She leaned back into the wind and tied her hair back with her hitai-ate, like she used to.

_Sakura..._

A voice ran through the wind.

_Sakura... Come..._

Sakura gasped. She recognized that voice. Could it be...?

"But... But you were gone for so long..." She answered the voice, sounding scared. "You've come back?"

_Sakura..._

Sakura turned and ran. This reminded her of a horror movie she went and saw with Naruto. She didn't like what happened to the girl in the end...

Tears fell freely from her eyes, although she had no clue why.

_Sakura..._

The voice grew faint as she ran.

She arrived back at the busier section of the village, finally feeling the sense of uneasiness leave her as she saw the crowds and familiar faces.

She walked back to her apartment, checking over her shoulder every now and then.

_It was just your imagination, _Sakura scolded herself. _Forget about it. Forget about the voice. Forget about him._

Sakura went about her business for the next couple of days. She even hung out with Naruto more than once (Which was a change, even Naruto noticed it)

"Sakura," Naruto asked her over a lunch in the local ramen shop. "Why are you hanging out with me so much?"

"Is that a crime now? Just to hang out with my best friend?" Sakura asked, sarcastic.

"Well, no, I was just asking... You look tired, are you okay?" Naruto blurted out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean you look tired as in you look bad, I'm just asking..."

"No, you have every right to ask," She sighed. "No, I'm fine. Really, I am!" She said, looking into her friends disbelieving face.

"Okay, then," Naruto said quickly and sarcastically. "Try and get more sleep Sakura. And whatever your mind is stuck on, I'd advise to forget about it."

Sakura gasped quietly, disguising it quickly with a small cough.

"Sorry. I'll keep that in mind," She said as Naruto paid the check. "Oh, and Naruto?" She quickly grabbed him by the shoulder as he was about to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Hmm?"

"Arigato," She started off towards her house, leaving a bewildered Naruto standing in the doorway of the ramen shop, wondering why she had said it.

Sakura couldn't sleep well that night... Not well at all...

She tossed and turned, fluffed her pillow, looked at the alarm clock only to realize it had only been two minutes, and then repeated it all over again.

She decided a walk would do her some good. Somehow she found her feet leading her to that spot again...

No voice greeted her, only an uneasy feeling in the air.

"Sa... Sa... Sasuke-kun, w-where are you? Onegai... Sasuke-kun... I need to know... Sasuke-kun, onegai, answer!" Sakura desperately cried his name as she fell slowly to the ground on her knees. She held her hands to her face, trying to hide her teary face.

_Sakura... Don't cry... Just come... Come... Follow my voice... Come to me... I'll take your pain away..._

Sakura stood up, scared, her knees trembling. She followed the voice aimlessly and walked as if she had no emotion, no soul, no nothing... Just the voice leading her on...

Yes... Follow me... Come to me and be here with me as you've always wanted... Tell me you want me...

Sakura didn't answer... She couldn't...

She walked up the hill to a house she had never noticed before. It was big, but it was dark and evil looking. The house reeked of pain and death... Why was she walking towards it?

Someone touched Sakura's hand, and she span 'round, coming out of her transfixture.

She screamed as she saw the face that haunted her dreams, instantly turning them to nightmares, clouded with red eyes and things indescribable...

"Sa... su... ke... kun..." Sakura squeaked out. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Sasuke knelt beside her, his face very much the same as it was, but more mature, more wise...

"Sakura," His voice came, deep and intimidating. Her name rolled off his tongue, just as he remembered it did.

"Sasuke... kun... I thought... We all... Thought you were... Thought you were... You were..." Sakura stuttered, looking into the cold, Sharingan eyes. "Dead..." She whispered.

"I was never dead Sakura... Never..." Sasuke said, hugging her deeply.

"Yes you were!" Sakura said firmly, getting braver. She pushed the much stronger Sasuke away from her. "You were dead to all of us... Especially me... Why did you leave? Why?"

"I can't tell you that... Sakura..." His voice lost it's intimidating tone, and took on a soft, dreamy tone... The one that brought her here in the first place... "Follow me..."

Sasuke wasn't using a Genjutsu, so Sakura couldn't dispell it... She could only follow him...

They walked into the entrance hall of the large house, and Sakura breathed in the piney, musky smell of the house.

Sasuke turned back towards her, his Sharingan gone, his eyes back to clod-hearted black.

As soon as the door was closed, a loud bang echoed across the whole hall as the door locked itself.

Sasuke ran at Sakura, making her scream, and he pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head. He pushed his body against hers, holding her in place. He just needed to breath in her scent... Just once more...

"Sasuke, yameta!" Sakura shrieked. "Let me go, onegai, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tried fighting back but it was useless. He held her firmly against the wall.

_Well,_ a very familiar voice came from the back of Sakura's head. _At least he's not trying anything..._

_He might!_ Sakura snapped back.

_Well, then, at least it's not Ino..._ It whined.

True... Sakura said back.

_See? I knew it! You still want him!_ It laughed.

Sakura drowned it out by concentrating on the situation.

"Yameta, Sasuke-kun, yameta, onegai! Yameta!" Sakura tried saying firmly. The little shake in her voice made Sasuke chuckle.

"Scared?" Sasuke asked darkly.

Sakura's only answered was her body shaking beneath his. She managed to get her knee up, and she kicked him in the groin.

He fell against the wall. He wasn't in alot of pain, but enough that he couldn't run after her as she ran into the dining room. She couldn't kick him _that_ hard, after all...

Sasuke stood up straight. "Ha, I guess I should have seen that one coming," He walked slowly after her, calling out eerily "Oh Sakura, where did you get to?"

He walked slowly into the dining room, knowing she couldn't have gotten any further than this.

He noticed the pantry door open, and he played with her as though he were a father playing hide and seek with his 3 year old daughter.

"Now, where could she be? Where could Sakura've gotten to? Maybe under the table?"

He checked under the table.

"Nope not there... Maybe... In here?" He swung the pantry door open, and in return got a loud shriek as Sakura tried to hide herself more thoroughly amongst the containers and shelves.

"Don't hurt me onegai... Onegai, don't do anything bad to me," Sakura cried.

"I never planned on it Sakura-chan," Sasuke said, advancing on her. His shadow cast over her made her quake with fear.

When Sakura looked up at the name, Sasuke's Sharingan was back in place.

"No more games, Sakura," He said, reaching a hand down to help her up.

"Your eyes... Onegai, yameta!" Sakura was filled with absolute fear, with such power of which she had never felt before.

Sasuke's eyes remained with the Sharingan, and stared at Sakura. He grabbed her arms, lifting her up and pushing her against the wall, glaring coldly into her eyes. "Don't touch me unless I order you to."

Sakura yelped a little and said, "Sasuke what are you trying to do? One...gai... Let me... Go..." Sakura cried even more only by the thoughts she had in her head of all the things he would and could do to her.

"Don't cry Sakura," Oh how he missed saying the name. "Sakura."

He kissed her face where the tears fell.

Sakura was taken aback. He was scaring her, but at the same time, was he a little... Romantic? Was he the villain _and_ the hero, so to speak?

"Sasuke-kun, I... I... I HATE YOU!" Sakura pushed Sasuke away and ran to the front door. When she got there she tried everything in her power to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it! Open!"

"It's no use," Sasuke's voice said to her... Right behind her. She whipped around, only to see him standing a mere inch from her. "You can't get out. And, might I remind you, you actually do not hate me... By the way you're acting... I can just tell..."

Sakura gulped "You think so?" Sakura said. "I'll... I'll fight you then," Sakura drew a kunai and waited for Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke just stood and looked at her. He blinked slowly. "You're going to fight me? And why would that be?"

"You want to kill me, don't you?" Sakura said trying to be brave and fearless. "Don't tell me your afraid of me?"

Sasuke laughed. It wasn't a good laugh... On the contrary, it sent chills up and down Sakura's spine. "Afraid of you?" He chuckled darkly, approaching Sakura, and grabbing the arm holding the kunai. He squeezed her wrist painfully and she dropped the kunai. "Thaaaat's right, now I don't want to kill you, of course I don't," He leaned into her ear and whispered darkly, "I just want you."

He pushed her painfully against the wall, connecting his lips with hers. His tongue pushed its way in, and forced hers to dance. He withdrew, biting her lip as he did, drawing a little blood. She tasted sweet... Pure... Untouched...

Good.

Just the way he left her.

**12345678909876543212345678909876543212345678909876**

Long, right? VERY!

Yeah, okay, review! Both David and I want to know how we did!

I think it was a pretty cool story line...

Anyways, 2nd chapter coming right up!


	2. Just Ignore Him!

Yay! More!

Just so you know, Sasuke's a little psychotic (Incase you didn't figure it out for yourself... He he...)

So the things that he does may seem kinda creepy or strange, it's just because he either missed Sakura or he lets the voices in the back of his head take over... Mwah ha ha...

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890987654**

Sakura could see nor think of any other option. She had to surrender to him.

She let him kiss her. He would sometimes bite her lip just to get a gasp or a jump from her, but either than that she just ignored him.

She felt something was wrong. She never doubted her instincts. Sakura knew that her instincts were usually right, and they always saved her life...

Sasuke's hand alerted Sakura back to reality. It slowly slid up the inside of her leg. It slowly made its way higher... Higher... Sakura had to stop this, even if it meant making Sasuke angry...

She slapped his hand away, instantly knowing she had just placed her life on the line.

"What the hell are you doing?" She blurted out, pushing him away. Her green eyes had a fire within them that was instantly put out with one look from Sasuke, who looked as though she had just interrupted something important.

"You like it..." Sasuke came closer, trying to continue...

Sakura slapped his hand away again. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura felt... No, Sakura _knew_ that this wasn't the Sasuke she knew.

Sasuke got frustrated, and hit Sakura across the face with the back of his hand.

She fell to the ground, and he leaned over her, grabbing her jaw to so he could look her square in the eye. "Resist me again, and the sunlight will never hit your skin again. Understood?"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, and she nodded the best she could.

Her teary eyes made Sasuke's face change. He let go of her face, and hugged her, holding her tightly against him. Sakura struggled against him, but he only held her tighter.

"Sakura, only you..." He muttered into her hair, taking deep breaths. "God... I thought I'd never... Never ever see you again... I'm sorry I made you worry... I'll never leave again..."

_This is the Sasuke that I wanted the old Sasuke to be,_ Sakura thought.

"I changed... God, I know I've changed... But I missed you more and more with every change..." Sasuke continued mumbling into her hair.

Sakura hugged him back. She gasped as his cold body pressed against her warm body.

"Sasuke, come back with me," Sakura pleaded. "Come back to the village. Everyone's looking for you. Naruto misses you almost as much as I do. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I'll make sure..."

"That I'm not going to get executed for leaving and joining another village?" Sasuke finished her sentence, breathing heavily into her hair. "You'll make sure that I wouldn't die like my brother would if he was caught?"

"No," Sasuke said, quietly, but firmly. "I need to stay here, and you WILL stay with me. Don't try to escape if you value your mind, body, or maybe even your soul..." His hand ran along her waist, and snaked its way along her back. He stood up, and picked her up with him. She gasped as he carried her upstairs. He opened a heavy door, and threw her in the room. He closed the door, locking her in.

Sakura laid on the floor, surprised. She stood up, and ran to the door, hammering her small fists on the freezing metal. She could hardly see anything in the room except two doors and something that might have been a bed. Ever since the old Sasuke left her, she was afraid of the dark.

"Sasuke! Let me out! Onegai, Sasuke-kun... Onegai..." She slid down onto her knees, howling into her hands. How was she going to escape? There was no one that knew where she was, and they wouldn't know for another couple of days if she was lucky.

"Sa... su... k-ke... On... Oneg-Onegai..." She sobbed, hitting the door weakly with her palm, as though it would suddenly open.

Sasuke leaned against the door, and sighed deeply. He walked back downstairs, and sat in the gathering room. He took out his kunai, rubbing his finger along the edge, thinking.

_What to do, what to do? _He asked himself.

_You could kill her,_ a voice prompted him.

_No, that would mean breaking my promise,_ he said back to the voice._ I want to do something, but not kill her._

_That's a first,_ the voice laughed. _Out of all the women you've been with, this is the one you chose **not **to kill?_

'_All the women?' _He asked. _Oh, those. Come on, I let one or two go alive._

_No you didn't, all of them, dead, remember? _The voice asked slyly.

A kunai, bright with blood was resting in Sasuke hand. He looked down at the sandy blond hair covering the naked girls face. One side of her head was stained by blood, the other looking untouched... Same with the woman from the village hidden in the mist... And the others... His most treasured past time...

_See? _The voice chuckled._ You're absolute favorite way of killing. Wait until they're... Weak... Then stab them… Making them suffer and suffocate... My idea, by the way..._

Sasuke let a small laugh escape his lips. He stood up.

"You're right. You're always right," Sasuke said to the empty room as though someone were standing in front of him.

He went to the kitchen, opening a cupboard under the sink.

He took out a medium sized bottle of clear liquid. He unscrewed the top and went to take a large gulp. He could almost feel the liquid burning in his mouth and throat. Nothing came out of the bottle.

"Ah, well, I'll have to do this sober, I guess," Sasuke sighed. He walked up the stairs, wondering if Sakura had stopped crying yet.

He put the key in the lock, and as soon as the door clicked, he heard scrambling behind the door. She had stayed there the whole time?

He opened the door enough for him to slip in, and he closed the door quickly behind him.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out, with his evil voice again. He activated Sharingan. "Sakura, it's no use hiding. I will find you."

He walked forwards, looking lost, but found what he was looking for. He pulled on the cord and moonlight spilled into the room.

"Oh, there you are," He said, seeing Sakura hiding by the bed. He said it like he was trying to find a hiding kitten. He reached out a hand to grab Sakura arm to stand her up. He grabbed his hand, and dug her nails in, drawing blood.

Sasuke's face contorted with rage as he grabbed Sakura by the waist. He threw her against the wall. Her head smashed against the wall, and she coughed out blood as she fell onto the bed, unconscious.

Sasuke walked slowly over to her, sitting softly beside the silent form. Kissing Sakura's cheek, he said quietly, "Get used to it in here, love. You're mine now. You surrendered, and now you're mine. My pet,"

He laid down beside Sakura, draping his arm over her waist, waiting for the stupid girl to wake up.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890987654**

Hours later, Sakura moaned and clutched her throbbing head.

"Ow, what happe..." She gasped as she heard deep breaths from behind her and felt a very heavy arm over her waist.

She realized that Sasuke was asleep, and her heart skipped. What should she do? Kill him now? Or try to get out without him noticing?

She wasn't good at killing people, because she had such a large conscience. So she decided on the latter.

She lifted Sasuke's arm slowly, stopping whenever she felt or heard tension.

Finally, she slipped out from under his arm, and placed it on a pillow. She slowly crept to the door, trying the handle. It wouldn't turn.

She had to do this, even if it woke him up.

She raised her hand and struck the door handle, not only drawing blood from the side of her hand, but breaking the lock clean in two.

She heard a grunt from behind her, and she didn't even turn to look. She ran out of the room, and ran as fast as she could down the stairs. She heard Sasuke running after her, but she didn't care.

"Don't kill me!" Sakura cried out as she felt something touch her wrist. She pushed her legs to run faster. She flew around the corner, not slowing down as she made her way towards the door. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. If only she could make it there without Sasuke catching her, then she'd be okay...

She grabbed the door handle, cursing it as it wouldn't turn just like the last.

She was about to break the handle on this lock as well, but Sasuke grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her back towards him.

"You think you can escape me?" Sasuke said, pulling her hair back so her neck was bent backwards, exposing it clearly to Sasuke. Sakura was staring at Sasuke's chest, and she whimpered quietly, not being able to get any air out.

Sakura stretched one long leg up, and used the other to jump up and over Sasuke, using the hand-hair connection as a pivot point. They had learned this move from when they were still young. It worked. Sasuke released Sakura's hair as she jumped over him.

Sasuke turned as she landed, and as Sakura started running again, he kicked her knees out from behind. She fell to her hands and knees, and Sasuke stamped on her back, making her fall on her stomach.

He kept his foot on her back. He seemed to be enjoying it as he said, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, haven't you learned yet?" He leaned down, and sat on her back, holding her arms down as he whispered into her ear. "I am stronger than you."

She gasped, and started squirming, trying to make him move, even a little. She cursed her sex as she knew that he, being a male, was a lot heavier than her.

Sasuke took lock of Sakura's cherry pink hair, and breathed in deeply. Why couldn't he get enough of her hair?

"Oh Sakura..." He moaned, pressing his body against hers. He turned her around to face him. He loved her name too. It rolled off his tongue so easily. "Sakura, Sakura..."

Sakura was uncomfortable. He was on top of her, and she had little power to do anything about it.

He picked her up, once more, and held her like a child would hold a struggling cat in his arms. He carried her back up to the room, and put her on the bed. He stared straight into her eyes with his Sharingan ones, and Sakura passed out.

He got to work replacing the lock on the door as fast as he could, just incase she woke up.

Finally, as soon as he had finished, Sakura sat up. She stood up, not knowing Sasuke was in the room. She stretched, and walked to the window.

"Oh, I wish this never happened," Sakura said quietly. "I could be hanging out with Naruto... But instead I have to stuck here with a..."

"With a what?" Came a deep voice from behind Sakura.

She screamed and jumped around, looking towards Sasuke.

"You're here? I was just... Was just..." She pressed herself against the wall, and felt herself shrink as Sasuke advanced on her. He was so much taller than her, it wasn't even funny!

"No, tell me, what am I? And what about Naruto?" Sasuke seemed jealous at the name.

"No... Nothing... I didn't... Onegai..." Sakura gasped as his hand reached towards her. She closed her eyes, tilting her head down to protect her neck.

She felt him grab her hair. _What's with him and my hair?_ Sakura thought. _It's really creepy._

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke smelling her hair. "Sasuke, what's going on?" Sakura took her hair away from Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke, what is going on? You're not yourself anymore! Onegai, turn into the Sasuke I know... Onegai!"

"I am," Sasuke said sensually, pushing Sakura roughly against him.

"Yameta!" Sakura pushed herself away from him. "No, you're not!"

She pushed herself away from him, and ran towards the door that she noticed the first time coming in this God forsaken room.

It turned out to be a bathroom. Small as it was, somehow there was a large closet and a chair stuffed in it.

She jumped as she heard Sasuke from the other side of the door. She quickly pressed the lock in. Making sure it would stay closed, Sakura used the age-old technique of pushing the chair beneath the door handle.

"Sakura," Sasuke called from the other side of the door. "I have a key..." Click. The door cracked as he pushed against the chair. "I have a key to every door in this house. Except for the doors leading outside. Sakura, why are you resisting me?"

Sakura didn't answer, and Sasuke pushed the door harder until the chair gave way and fell to the floor.

Sakura had climbed into the ancient closet and closed the door behind her. She hid amongst the clothes. She knew it was useless. Where could she escape to? There was no way to get away from this psycho, and the only way out would be to do what he wanted. The only problem was that she didn't know if she would get out, even if she did what he wanted.

She shivered as she heard the eerie creak of the door being opened.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's ankle and pulled her out. She didn't resist, but instead, thought about the last time she saw Naruto, and how much Ino and her had laughed during the movie.

_God, that was funny, we need to go see that again,_ Sakura told herself.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's face. If she wasn't breathing and smiling, he could have sworn she was dead. Her whole body had gone limp, and she seemed to be ignoring him with everything she had.

_I wonder what Neji's up to right now? I should go see Kakashi-Sensei with Naruto, we haven't visited him in a while. I wonder how he's doing?_ Sakura's mind did everything to block out Sasuke.

She wouldn't be doing this if she knew how he'd punish her afterwards.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890987654**

Okay, how was that? Isn't Sasuke just so warm and fuzzy? He's just so full of emotion, isn't he? Makes you just wanna cuddle up wiff him!

Review!


	3. Fake

Maybe (Hopefully not) all of you will hate me after this, the very last chapter, because it ends in a way that you would **not** expect. Very surprising. Even David was surprised when I wrote it. The end will explain some of the things that some not-so-nice people were biting my head off for.

Anyways…

**123456789098765432123456780987654312345678909876543212345678909876543212**

Sasuke dragged Sakura out of the bathroom, and threw her on the bed.

"Sakura, if I were you, I'd pay attention," Sasuke growled to her. He hated when someone, especially women, ignored him. If only the stupid girl knew what he did to the women that ignored him.

Sakura continued staring at the ceiling blankly, her mouth forming inaudible words. Every now and then, she'd twitch, but either than that, Sakura looked as though she had no clue Sasuke was laying on top of her, and slowly cutting the circulation off from her arms.

Finally, the light came back into Sakura's eyes.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, what the **hell** do you want from me?" Sakura yelled into his face. She really had tried ignoring him, but slowly, bit by bit, he got to her, and eventually, she snapped.

"That didn't take long," Sasuke said, squeezing Sakura's arms harder.

"What are you…?" Sakura looked at her arms. They were purple, and she couldn't move them. "Sasuke! STOP!"

"Stop… What? Oh, this?" Sasuke asked, looking sarcastically surprised as he looked where she was looking. "Then don't ignore me."

He released her arms, and gradually, Sakura's blood changed the purple tinted skin back to a healthy peach.

"What was that for?" Sakura said, rubbing her arms gingerly as she watched Sasuke look out the window, towards the early morning sunrise.

"I also hate repeating myself," Sasuke snarled at her. "But I'll do it once, if you don't catch it, sucks to be you. I said, 'Do not ignore me.' Got it?"

Sakura nodded. Sasuke's tone was scaring her more than anything.

Sakura stood up, and walked beside Sasuke. She looked up into his face. He was staring intently out the window, as though staring at the sun would make it rise faster. Sakura didn't know why, but she quickly hugged him.

"Stop this Sasuke. Stop this and come back with me, please!" Sakura pleaded, still hugging him, as though she could sway his answer.

"No," He pushed her away. "I won't. We've already had this conversation. I don't want to die at the hands of the weakest village there is."

"Then can you please let me go? Please, I need to get back before they report me as missing, or worse dead. Then you really will get executed."

"For what?" Sasuke asked, turning towards Sakura.

"Kidnap," Sakura answered. In all truth, she had no clue if the village would kill him for kidnapping her.

"I didn't kidnap you, Sakura," He leaned down so he was looking directly into her eyes. "You followed me here."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't find anything to defend herself with.

_It's true,_ Sakura thought, looking down. _I did follow him here, so I technically didn't get kidnapped._

"I… You… But…" Sakura stuttered. "Fine… You're right, I guess…"

"I always am," Sasuke said, standing straight and turning back towards the window.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone if you let me go," Sakura said. "Please, Sasuke, I'll do… I'll do _anything_…"

"I told you, you're not going to leave unless I permit you to," Sasuke took Sakura's waist again, and pushed her against the wall, taking precaution in not pushing too hard, or being insensitive and rough. He gently pressed his lips against hers, but quickly pulled away as though he was just asking for permission. "Do you realize what you just said to me? Do you know what runs through my mind when you say '_anything_?'"

"N-No," Sakura gasped. _Stupid! Stupidstupidstupid! How could I have been so careless? _She yelled at herself.

"Y-Yes," Sasuke imitated her in a high-pitched voice. His voice went back to normal, and he growled, "I won't let you go though."

Sakura joined her lips with Sasuke's and kissed him deeply and passionately. Playfully, Sakura bit his lip and held his back, feeling his hard body against hers.

"Shut up," Sakura said.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Sasuke said. He joined their lips again. Sasuke bit Sakura's lip back, as though he was answering. A little harder than he meant, but all was fine. He slowly moved his mouth down, kissing her neck and shoulder, he slowly started pulling her strap down.

"No, Sasuke, please don't," Sakura pushed his hand away. "I'm begging you, let me go!"

"Sakura," Sasuke slowly said her name. "I won't let you go," He purposely changed the subject. "You know, romance happens more at night than in the day. But murders, they happen usually early in the morning." He slowly turned to her, his Sharingan activated.

"What do you...? Why are you...? No... No, Sasuke-kun... Please... No..." She moaned.

"I'm not going to do anything, I just felt like telling you that for... Future use..." Sasuke smiled evilly. "I think you should get some real rest."

He took Sakura's arm and led her back to the bed. He pushed her so she was laying down, and he covered her with the thin black silk blanket.

"Now, sleep," Sasuke's blood red eyes looked deeply into Sakura's bright green. Sakura's eyes rolled back into her head, and she slumped into the pillows.

"God, how many times must I do this to you, Sakura?" Sasuke sighed. Sakura shivered in her sleep, and Sasuke left the room.

Sasuke walked back down the empty staircase, and turned right, walking towards his rarely used kitchen.

"Might as well make her some food. Make sure she doesn't starve or anything," He whispered to himself as he opened the fridge.

_Hmm, what to make, _he thought.

The voice came back, sounding a bit disappointed. _What, you haven't killed her yet?_

_No,_ he said back. _Not yet. Maybe never. I don't know, when I look into her green eyes, something's there that I just can't explain..._

_I'd say someone's in love, _the voice laughed.

_In love? No, I can't love, _Sasuke said, almost laughing out loud.

_You... Can't... Love... _The voice repeated.

_That's all I've got to say on the matter, _Sasuke pushed the voice away.

He looked around the fridge. There was nothing edible in the whole thing. Everything was either rotten or poisoned.

_Great,_ Sasuke rolled his eyes. _What am I going to do now?_

He took out the ring of keys on his belt, and walked to the basement door.

_I really hope there's something down here,_ he thought, trying to remember the last time he was down there.

He walked down, not expecting to actually find food. _It doesn't matter to me if she doesn't eat, no big deal, _Sasuke shrugged._ I could honestly care less if she dies, but I'll have to have fun before she does... _He shivered. _I can't believe I said that..._

"Ahh," Sasuke picked up a can of baby corn. "This'll do for now. Let's see," He checked the expiration date. "Only a few more days. She'll live, I guess."

He slowly walked back up the stairs, somewhat disappointed because he had actually found food.

As he dug through a drawer to find a can opener, he thought about how he would let Sakura go without anyone suspecting him, or her telling everyone.

"I dunno, maybe I'll knock her out and leave her in the forest by the village," He contemplated as he opened the can and placed the food in a small bowl. "Maybe when she wakes up, she will have either forgotten the whole thing, which is unlikely, or she might even think that she imagined it, which is just as unlikely."

He sighed.

"I've made this so hard for myself," He walked up the stairs, and quickly slipped into the room.

Sakura was still asleep, and as Sasuke looked at her, he imagined white wings spouting from her back. She looked so peaceful and happy. He wondered why.

"How can someone, such as you Sakura, who's in such a predicament be so calm about it? Most other women would scream or fuss, but you seem so... So... Relaxed... Tell me how? It's almost as though you've accepted your fate..." He pushed a few strays strands of hair away from Sakura's eyes as he sat beside her. "You act like an angel bringing peace to a dangerous beast. You almost make me feel happy, and confident. I almost do want to go back with you Sakura, but I mustn't... You don't understand."

He shook her slightly, and, minutes later, her eyes opened.

"Wha...?" Sakura mumbled. "Sasuke?"

"It's okay," He almost... Purred...? "I brought you some food."

"Mmkay..." Sakura sat up, holding her pounding head in her hands. "Wait..." She looked at the corn. "What did you do to it?"

Sasuke looked genuinely surprised. "What? Nothing! I didn't do anything to them. I just didn't want you to starve or anything."

Sakura snorted. "Okay," She took one. She was so hungry, she didn't care at the moment. If she wasn't as hungry, she would have thought it over. "Is this it?" She asked, after a few minutes of eating.

"Is that...? Oh... Yeah," For some reason Sasuke started feeling like he did when he was younger. Why was he feeling this way?

"Sasuke?" Sakura stopped eating and looked into his eyes, concerned. The Sharingan was gone, and something familiar was coming out of him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke stood up. He walked back to the window, trying to hide his face, cursing himself. "Do you want any water or something like that? I don't think I have anymore food... Sorry..." He grunted the last word as though he hadn't said it in forever.

"No, I'm fine, but you seem... Sick... Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked, getting up. He feet touched the cold floor, and she winced as she walked to him. She was honestly very surprised he hadn't tried anything horrible since she arrived. Yeah, sure he talked about it, threatened her and stuff, but he hadn't tried anything except to kiss her.

"Look, I'm fine alright? Just forget about me," This sounded like **the** Sasuke to Sakura.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura, you know what? I've changed! I'll admit it for the millionth time. I've changed, got it?" Sasuke turned to her, pushing her approaching arm away. "Stop worrying about me, and start worrying about yourself! You don't even know when I'm going to do ANYTHING to you. I could kill you right now! Why do you trust me like this when you could die within the next five minutes? Why?"

"Because I know you won't," Sakura said calmly. She lifted her hand, and put it on the side of Sasuke's face. She felt rough skin, as though Sasuke hadn't shaved in a while. "I know Sasuke. There's a difference between me thinking that you're not going to, and knowing that you're not going to."

"I could," Sasuke warned. "You don't know how many people I've killed. You don't know how many women I've killed..."

"Women you didn't know," Sakura said sternly.

"Yeah... Just... Shut up! Okay? Shut up!" Sasuke pushed her hand away, looking away from her haunting eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"SAKURA!" Sasuke pushed her onto the bed. He hated it when she said his name. It hurt... So much...

Sakura jumped back up and clung to Sasuke's arm.

"You **can** change! And I know you will!" Sakura cried out as Sasuke attempted to pry Sakura off his arm. "You've been put into a spot that you **can** get out of! I'll help you! I'll help you escape even if it means ending my own life! Please come back to me! _Please_! I'm begging you!"

Sasuke looked down at the crying girl. If any other person had begged him to do anything, they would have died. If any other person had clung to him as she did, they would have died. But he couldn't kill her, no matter how many times he said 'I'm going to kill you,' He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes and gasped.

"Sasuke, please, don't..." She moaned as his Sharingan was activated once again. Those damn eyes... So many horrible memories connected with them... So many deaths and memories... Those Goddamned eyes that haunted Sakura for many, many years...

"Sakura," Sasuke sat down on the bed, looking truly stressed. He ran his hands through his hair, stopping halfway. He closed his eyes and slumped so he looked like a business man just home from work.

Sakura walked to Sasuke. She sat awkwardly beside him, not knowing what to do. She only had ever comforted one boy when he had lost his mother. She thought maybe she should do the same thing to Sasuke.

She took him in a tight embrace and held him. She didn't know why this felt so awkward. Possibly because someone so small was hugging someone so big.

"Oh, Sakura," Sasuke sighed. "I can't..."

"Can't? Can't what?" Sakura asked, letting Sasuke go and looking into his eyes as a mother would do to her son.

"Go back..." Sasuke said. His eyes were sad. This was the most emotion Sakura had even seen from Sasuke. Ever.

"Okay," Sakura took him back into her hug. Sasuke laid them down so they were looking in each others eyes.

They stayed like that 'til the sun was bright and high. The room was lit up, and so was the house. It was warm too, as though the black that was spread throughout the mansion was heating it up.

"Sakura, I will allow you to leave," Sasuke's hoarse voice broke through the silence. "I've decided that I can't keep you here any longer. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

"No..." Sakura began.

Three loud knocks issued from Sakura's front door and she jumped. She lifted her head to look at her alarm clock. It was 4 in the morning. She grunted as she stood up and walked to the door.

She slowly undid the latch and opened it. No one stood in front of Sakura, instead, a note that was stuck under the doormat flapped in the early morning air. She picked it up, and turned, closing the door on the cold night air.

"That dream was strange," Sakura mumbled as she opened the little brown note in the envelope. "Oh, something about a meeting tomorrow. I thought it was something important."

Sakura crawled back into her bed and immediately fell asleep. When she awoke the next morning, she got ready for this 'urgent' medical meeting, but for the next several days, all she could think about was the mysterious man from her past.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456**

I'm sorry if the ending was too horrible for you to encounter, but I remember watching a show that ended like that, and I liked the idea so I kinda transferred it to this. Sorry!

Ahem...

Sorry if it was bad. Apologies to all! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!

Review!


	4. This isn't a chapter, but read afterward

Okay, just to let everyone who reads this story know, the ending was actually Sakura dreaming, but, I forgot to add, Sasuke induced it.

He used his Sharingan to show Sakura what she meant to him, but things got out of hand. Let's just say Sakura was starting to control Sasuke's dream thing. A Lucid dream, if you will. After all, that's what the title suggests!

Just thought I'd let you know!


End file.
